


Forts

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forts, I need to write more of this, James is dying, eliza can’t stop laughing, i cant stop the fluff from taking over, mentioned Jamilton, this is such a cute ship, this stated as one of my side pairing bu now it’s a weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: James builds a fort to comfort away his sorrows.Eliza is very amused by his antics.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson (mentioned), James Madison/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 30





	Forts

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been addicted.
> 
> This is deadly

Eliza opens the door and was about to call for James when she notices a gigantic pillow fort in the middle of the living room.

It was huge, stretching all the way from one end of the room to the other.

“James?” Eliza asks, amusement coloring her voice.

“Let me sulk in peace,” James replies from somewhere in the depths of the fort.

Eliza places her bag down and sits on the outside of the fort.

After a moment of silence, James says, “You can come inside, you know.”

Eliza smiles softly to herself as she enters the fort.

The floor was covered in blankets and there were lots of snacks lying around.

James was pouting as he watched some movie on the computer he clearly wasn’t paying attention to.

“So , what happened?” Eliza asks.

James looks at her with the most anguished expression she’s ever seen.

“Thomas and Alexander are dating,” James whispers in horror.

Eliza blinks in surprise before beaming. “That’s wonderful! Alexander must be overjoyed!”

James nods rapidly. “He is. They are! But they’re so fucking cute and annoying, it’s disgusting!”

Eliza stifles a laugh. “Oh? Do tell me more.”

“I walked into Thomas’s office and I literally have never wanted access to bleach more than that in my life,” James answers, sounding like he’s in pain.

Eliza can no longer stop herself from laughing.

She bursts in laughter as James looks at her, betrayed.

“You don’t understand,” James says desperately. “It went from lots of sexual tension to so many horrible innuendos. Neither of them have any shame!”

Eliza had fallen over at this point, almost crying with how hard she was laughing.

“Even Burr thought it was gross and he couldn’t have an opinion if his life depended on it,” James says, slumping further into the fort.

“Stop, stop, please,” Eliza wheezes. “Tell me more later, I can’t breathe.”

Jame stuffs in irritation as Eliza catches her breath.

“My god, I love you,” Eliza says, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” James grumbles.

James does end up forgiving her when she kisses the irritation of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
